Cursed Childhood
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Toby Dicey, a regular boy, becomes cursed by a bite from a wolf, which causes him to transform into a werewolf at will, but under a full moon, all that will change...
1. Prologue

Hello, all! I bring you a One Piece fan fiction about Toby of the Bloodless Vampire's childhood! You will see how he was cursed before joining with Axe as second mate, and then with Kairi as first mate! Enjoy my very first One Piece fic!

This story is dedicated to a good friend of mine, kilnorc, for his story series, Crew of the Axe. Here's to you, buddy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

_**The East Blue. A place where many people live, as well as pirates of the seas. Also a place for Zoan-fruit, or Devil Fruit users dwell. Whosoever eats these cursed fruits gain superhuman powers, such as healing, or a rock hard body, or the ability to travel at high speeds than an average human. Of course, these people cannot swim in the ocean, as it will cause them to nearly drown if not rescued right away. Certain people can use their powers for certain limits of time. **_

_**However, the tale you are about to hear is not of a Zoan-fruit user. No, this tale is of a boy who was cursed by a different power. **_

_**This is the tale of Toby Dicey, the Werewolf.**_

-**The East Blue, village of Kohaku-**

**(A/N: The village of Kohaku is a village that I created for Toby. That is all.)**

On an island that was surrounded by lush vegetation, peaceful marine life, and as well as the crystal blue ocean, a flourishing village remained isolated from the major islands such as Alabasta and Little Garden. It is here that the villagers were protected from pirates, although the occasional raid happened every now and then. A little boy with shaggy brown hair and emerald eyes raced through the village streets, giggling happily while being chased by a small dog. One of the shopkeepers shook his head.

"That Toby, always being chased by something," he mused. "I'm sure glad his parents raised such a fine, strapping young lad." He chuckled softly as Toby handed the dog a small scrap of meat from a leather bag around his back. Turning around, he placed the small sack onto one of his shoulders, racing off towards his home. The dog looked up from eating, barking.

"I'll play with you later, Tori!" Toby shouted to the dog, who stared at him with sad eyes. "That's a promise!" The dog, Tori, let out a happy bark, then went back to eating its meat in peace. Toby brushed a lock of his brown hair away from his bright face, opening the door to his home. The smell of dinner filled his nostrils, his mother slaving away over an open fire, a cooking pot in her hands.

"Soup again, Mommy?" the young boy inquired, his eyes downcast. "I'm tired of having soup every night…"

"I know, Toby, but if your father doesn't get back from hunting, I'm afraid that this is all we can have right now," she replied solemnly. Toby's eyes soon lit up, stars seeming to sparkle within the pupils.

"I'll go look for him, Mommy!" the little boy cried out, racing out the door again towards the forest. The woman shook her head, a small laugh within her throat.

"Be careful…"

As Toby tried to break through the foliage around him, birds flew overhead, squawking loudly.

"Daddy!" the boy called out. "Where are you?" Behind him, a low growling stopped him in his tracks. "Daddy? Are you playing with me again?" He turned around, but soon found himself face to face with a wolf, its jaws snapping, snarling. Toby tried to run, but his legs felt like they were made of lead. Without thinking, he opened his mouth, a loud scream penetrating the forest, which seemed to reach the village. The wolf sprang at the young lad, pinning him down. Its mouth foamed, eyes glowing brightly. It leaned down, biting the poor boy in the neck. Toby's screams became louder as the wolf continued to bite him. Suddenly, the animal let go, howling in pain. The boy still lay on the ground, whimpering as a man stood over him and the dead wolf, which had a hole in its skull. The man held a hunting rifle in his hands, leaning down to Toby's level.

"You okay, son?" he whispered, holding the child close.

"Daddy, I feel-." That was all Toby uttered before falling into his father's arms, unconscious, his breathing low.

This marked the beginning of Toby's cursed life…

Was this a good prologue? What will happen when Toby awakens? Will he ever know he's cursed? Find out in chapter two, The First Transformation.

Review please!


	2. The First Transformation

The second chapter of Cursed Childhood is now underway! What will happen as Toby tries to cope with being cursed with a wolf's bite? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

Toby's emerald eyes fluttered open, setting up in the warm bed that was located in the doctor's office. Sunlight peeked through the window, greeting him with a small smile. He groaned, the wound on his neck shooting in pain up his neck. Across from him, his father sat, waving a little.

"Daddy? What happened to me?" Toby inquired softly, lying back onto the pillow. His father stood up, wrapping an arm around his son.

"You were unconscious after that wolf bit you," he explained, giving his son a small noogie. Toby felt cold tears stream down his face, a few of the salty droplets landing on the white pillowcase below him. His father kissed him on the forehead, stood up, and left the room, leaving Toby to rest.

-**A few hours later**-

Toby was now roaming the deserted streets of his village, many of the villagers asleep for the night. Only a few dogs barked at an unseen being that was the wind. A cloud shifted above him, a full moon showing itself to the young boy. He fell to the ground, his skeleton twisting and turning in every which way, morphing into an animal form. Toby's mouth opened, a loud scream nearly about to awake someone.

"MOMMY!" he cried out, but the rest of the words were taken away with more screams and roars. His face formed into a long snout, his canine teeth becoming long fangs. Dark fur poked up from his skin as the cloth from his clothing fell, ripped and torn. The creature's ears perked upward, blazing crimson eyes searching fiercely, filled with rage. The young boy that stood in that spot was now gone. In his place was a wolf, which stood on its hind legs.

"_Mommy, Daddy,_" Toby whispered in his mind, since the creature wouldn't allow him to speak at all. "_Help me…_" Tori, the little puppy that Toby always played with, raced up to the wolf, growling. The beast lunged, the sound of yelps and snarls filling the night air. The creature stood up, blood flowing down its snout. The mangled body of the innocent puppy lay before it. Toby couldn't bare it. Tears streamed down his face, while the wolf showed no signs of sorrow.

"Who's there?" a voice shouted, the light of a torch moving towards the frightened boy.

"_It's me, Toby!_" he wanted to shout, but he knew he couldn't. This _thing_ was in his control now. He couldn't do a thing. He was afraid. A man soon appeared near him, staring him down angrily. Before the boy could do a thing, the wolf leapt at the man, the gruesome sound of human flesh tearing in his ears filled his mind. The light of the torch was gone.

When Toby awakened, sunlight poured onto his face. He looked down at his hands, which were covered with blood. His body was bare. He took in his surroundings, and noticed that he was in the forest.

"Toby!" a familiar voice called out. "You out here, boy?" His father's face appeared through the thicket of vines. The frightened boy raced up to him, ignoring the fact he was naked, and buried his face into his dad's shirt, sobbing. He couldn't tell him what happened. That he murdered an innocent villager the night before.

But then, that wasn't really himself…

How will Toby cope with the fact that he murdered? Find out in chapter three!

Review please!


	3. Murder of the Ones You Love

The third chapter of Cursed Childhood is now underway! After his very first transformation beneath a full moon, Toby is worried that he'll murder again. However, he will soon learn that being a werewolf will have its advantages… He will also find out he can transform at will, but will he tell his parents the truth? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

After the night of the murder of the villager and Tori, Toby tried to stay secluded in the forest, but his father always seemed to find him and bring him back to the village. The young boy, however, learned to transform into a werewolf at will, even when there wasn't a full moon. This gave him a better control of the new form within him. However, on the nights of a full moon, he couldn't control it, but he learned to speak while in this new, unfamiliar form of his.

Now, Toby was wrapped in a blanket, sitting on the floor of his home. A small bowl of venison (deer meat) was in front of him, steaming. He pushed it away with his foot, his eyes closing. He still hadn't told his parents that it was he who murdered Tori and the villager. Every time his mind wandered, it slipped to that night. The sounds of ripping flesh. The yelps and screams. Snarling. Clawing. He shivered, the image fading. However, in his mind, a pair of glowing golden eyes stared him down.

"What do you want?" Toby muttered. A dark voice chuckled.

"_Silly boy,_" it laughed. "_You do know that I inhabit your body now. Which means, when the villagers find out the truth, they'll kill you._" Toby shook his head as the cold voice laughed harder, more evil filling it with every second. The boy held his head, tears streaming down his face as the dark voice continued its malicious laughter.

"SHUT UP!" he cried out, hitting his head on the wall. "JUST SHUT UP!" He placed his hands between his knees, sobbing. His body ached as the voice faded, while the laughter remained.

"Toby? Are you okay?" The sobbing lad looked up, noticing his mother above him. "You've been there all day. You'll starve to death if you don't eat something." Toby shook his head, standing up. The blanket draped over him as he raced off towards the forest. His mother looked out the doorway, her brown eyes watching her son run off.

"Something's wrong with that boy…"

As Toby tore through the foliage of the trees and vines of the forest, more cold tears fell from his eyes.

"Why would they want to kill me?" Toby inquired to himself as he found the usual clearing he stayed in. "I'd never hurt them…" He sat down on the grass, wrapping the blanket around his clothed body. A light breeze tossed his hair as more tears streamed down his cheeks. After a few minutes of crying, Toby stood up, staring up at the daylight. The sun was setting. He knew. A full moon was tonight. He could feel it within his body.

"I won't go to the village," he told himself firmly. "I won't. They can't make me." Suddenly, his father appeared through the trees, carrying a rifle and a dead deer over his shoulders.

"I knew you would be here." With that, he dragged his son back to the village, even though Toby protested wildly.

-**Later that night**-

Toby's predictions were right. Within a few hours, while his parents were asleep, he had transformed. Rage consumed him, his snout foaming. He knocked down the doorway to his parent's room, claws outstretched. While Toby tried to stop the berserk werewolf, it was too late. Within an instant, his parents were dead, claw marks all over their bodies. Blood flowed off their skin onto the floor, creating stains. Tears in his eyes, Toby raced out of the home towards the forest. Climbing onto a rock, he looked up at the full moon, and howled sorrowfully, while in his mind, the dark voice laughed bitterly.

-**The next morning**-

Toby awakened to the sounds of shouting outside his home. The villagers carried his parents' bodies outside as Toby stood up, rubbing his eyes. He looked down, and saw their blood on his hands. One of the villagers grabbed hold of his hands, and showed them to the crowd.

"HE KILLED HIS OWN PARENTS!" the villager shouted, many gasps and quiet sobs rising. "Murderer!"

"EXILE!" the crowd chanted. "EXILE!" Toby shook his head, but before he could explain, he found himself being shoved into the forest. The villagers walked away, shaking their heads sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Toby whispered, placing his face into his hands. "Daddy, I'm sorry!" He sobbed into his blood stained hands, knowing what he had done.

How will Toby learn to accept his exile? Find out in chapter four, Spiritual Wolves.

Review please!


	4. Spiritual Wolves

The fourth chapter of Cursed Childhood is now underway! Toby is exiled from his village, his parents dead. How will he deal with this new life without any family? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

The sun was slowly sinking behind the trees, but luckily for Toby, there wasn't a full moon that night. He sat on the grass, sobbing, and mourning. What had he done? He pounded his fist onto the ground, his eyes red with sorrow. As the last few rays of sunlight faded from view, another light began to shine. This one was a soft turquoise, unlike the sun that was now gone. When the light dispersed, Toby noticed that four wolves were floating above him. One of them seemed like it was old, it's fur grey in places. The other three were younger, one of the spirits just a pup. The one to the elder's left seemed familiar…

"_Toby Dicey…_" the elder whispered softly, bowing its head. "_We've had our eye on you for quite some time now._" The other spirits nodded their heads, save for the one on the elder's left, who glared.

"Why did you watch me?" Toby wondered, wiping his eyes. "Who are you?"

"_We are the wolves who passed on to the afterlife,_" the elder explained. "_I only passed on from my old age, while those you see before you were killed by hunters from your village. The youngest one was taken from his mother, and then slaughtered._" The spirit wolf pup lowered its head solemnly. "_You know of the wolf on my left, do you not? The one who cursed you, and was killed by your father?_" Toby nodded lightly, the angered wolf spirit glaring down at the boy.

"Why did you choose me, of all the villagers?" Toby muttered, his head lowered so they couldn't see his tears. "Why?"

"_You fool,_" the wolf who cursed the boy murmured. "_To get you ready. This is one of the challenges you must face through your life. Dry your eyes, child. You must face your fears, and we can help you with that. Forgive me for frightening you that day…_"

"It's okay," Toby whispered, even though he wasn't sure he could trust that spirit. Another light appeared in front of Toby, and when it faded, a katana lay in the grass, the brown sheath containing the blade.

"_We give you this weapon for training, where you shall learn our techniques passed down through this sword,_" the elder chuckled, gliding down towards Toby. "_Do you see the fang on the end of the hilt? We used that fang to channel the attacks into the blade, therefore creating an illusionary wolf. That attack is known as the __**Ookami Kamu**__, or the Wolf Bite."_ Toby nodded lightly, taking the katana into his small hands. Taking the sword out, he admired the blade, slashing the air a few times.

"_Now then, boy,_" the cursed wolf whispered. "_We train._"

-**Ten years later**-

Standing before the wolf spirits was not the three year old boy, but now a thirteen year old. His hair was longer, a few strands covering his emerald eyes, the katana tucked away at the sides of his left hip. He wore a black cloak over a black shirt, black pants, and black boots. Around his neck was a golden necklace which bore an emblem.

"_Now, you are ready._" But before Toby could thank them, gunshots and loud shouting filled the air around them.

"Marines…"

What will happen as Toby goes to find what caused the cannon fire? Find out in chapter five, The Axe and the First Mate.

Review please!


	5. The Axe and the First Mate

I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of Cursed Childhood. But, don't worry. My good buddy kilnorc will have more adventures of Toby in his own One Piece series! Anyway, it seems that Marines are attacking Toby's village. Could there be pirates? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Kilnorc owns his OC, Axe. Thank you.

"DANG IT, KAIRI!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Get back here, you _baka_ pirates!"

"_Kachi Kachi no Bazooka!_"

As Toby neared the village, he heard those shouts coming from two people, with a crowd of Marines around them. He took a good look at the two people the Marines were attacking, and gasped. The first one was a male, around nineteen years old, with black hair that reached his shoulder blades. He wore a black vest with a black hat, along with hard boots. The second one was a girl with ebony hair with crimson bangs, blue eyes, and wore a black hat with a red line near the wide brim. A black cape flowed behind her as she kicked another Marine hard in the head.

"I'm sorry, Captain Axe!" the girl apologized over and over again while attacking the Marines.

"Save it when we're not in mortal danger, Kairi!" the captain muttered, taking hold of a large stone axe he had on his back. As Toby stared at the fight, he noticed the captain look over at him.

"We could use some help over here!" he called, which made Toby snap back to reality. The thirteen year old unsheathed his katana, racing over to the two wounded pirates. He turned towards one of the Marines, his eyes narrowing.

"_Ookami Kamu!_" he shouted, racing towards the Marine, katana raised. What happened next shocked the pirates. A wolf raced off the blade towards the Marine while Toby continued to position the katana between him and the Marine's shoulder. While the Marine focused on the wolf, Toby lodged his blade into the bone, while the wolf bit down hard. The man screamed in pain, grasping his shoulder as Toby pulled the blade out quickly.

"Heh, that's what you get when you mess with an exiled villager." Wiping the blood off, he saw the Marines turn tail towards a large ship.

"Retreat! Retreat!" cried one.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" called out another. Toby sheathed the blade back into the brown sheath near his left hip, turning towards the pirates. The girl's jaw had dropped, while the man remained calm.

"You're pretty good," the captain whispered. "What's your name?"

"Toby Dicey," the boy replied, extending his hand. The captain took it, as did the girl.

"I'm Axe, and this is my first mate, Kairi Lumina." The girl stepped back slightly, face red.

"Stop it, captain," she giggled. "You're making me blush!" Axe chuckled lightly before turning to Toby.

"So, you seem to have potential. How would you like to join my crew? Get away from here?" Toby's eyes lit up, but lowered his head.

"I'd love to, but I have to take care of something, first," he whispered. To his amazement, Axe nodded. With that, Toby turned towards the cemetery, where his parents were buried. The wind tossed his cloak around, his hair shadowing his eyes. When he reached his parents' graves, he knelt down, tears streaming down his face. He didn't even notice Kairi coming up behind him.

"You miss them, don't you?" she whispered, placing a hand onto his shoulder.

"I killed them…" Kairi nearly fell over but regained her composure. "I curse the day I was bitten, and was placed with this _beast_ within me…"

"Beast?" Kairi inquired.

"A werewolf."

"Well, that could prove useful for us," Kairi laughed, helping Toby up from the ground. "I welcome you to the Axe-Head Pirates." Toby nodded, burying his face into Kairi's shoulder, sobbing. She helped him towards their ship, which was black with black sails.

"Ready to go, Toby? Axe muttered, standing near the starboard side. Toby nodded again, climbing up onto the ship.

This marked the beginning of his journey of piracy, as well as betrayal…

_**The cursed boy was now a pirate, but little did he know, his dream would continue to live on, even though his betrayal cost him…**_

How was this last chapter? Did any of you like it?

Review please!


End file.
